The Tournament
by District X
Summary: Step right up, every week, I, District X, will pick a random pairing selected by you guys, and write a oneshot on it. Prepare yourself, it WILL be a bumpy ride! Fics will range from K to M in rating
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I just thought that since I haven't written anything in probably… for EVAR, I would give you guys a little something something for your troubles. This is a brand new story that I am doing, only YOU guys choose the pairing. So many of you have reviewed or loved my work.

So once every few days, I will pick a random pairing (You can PM me your pairing that you want, or if you are anonymous then you can leave it in a review.). I will give a shout out to the person's pairing that I pick, and then I will write a whole oneshot on it.

These pairings are preferably between Sam and another character. You are free to specify whom is the dominant in the relationship. They will be slash.

You can also specify whether or not you wish them to be smutty and steamy, or light and feathery. I would tell you to leave your pairings in a review, but then all of you would end up just giving me a bunch of pairings, and not reviewing. Althoguh I don't really mind how I get the pairings sent to me, so long as I get a few reviews also. I am pretty picky…

So, go ahead, review or PM me with your favorite pairing, and I might just pick it! Yes, that's right, Decepticon, or Autobot, or other, Smutty or Feathery and Fluffy. The choice is yours my wonderful fans/or new people.

LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! Well that was worth the lulz, seeing as I have always wanted to say that...

Here we go,

~District X Himself


	2. Round 1

Well folks the first round is OVER! The winner is **Karasu Kagami**! I picked her OptimusXSamXMegatron pairing. Congratulations. Oh yeah, just a bit of a warning A) This will be MOSTLY SamXOptimus, and B) I am going to do my absolute best to try and make sure that the characters stay well…In character…

**Title:** Switch off

**Summary: **Sam wants to be fair in every way. Optimus does not approve, in every way. Megatron does…..In Everyway

**Rating: ****K+**

**Notes: **After and During ROTF, when Sam died, in order for him to be successfully resurrected, he had to be bonded to someone, and apparently the Primes have a totally fucked up sense of humor, and bound him to the person who killed him. They did this because Megatron had a super powerful spark and possessed the energy to bring Sam back to life. They couldn't bond him to Optimus due to the fact that he was dead at the time. After Sam was brought back to life, he had to safe Optimus. Such close contact with Optimus's spark caused a bond between them. This is the after story.

* * *

Sam stared sleepily out of Optimus's alternate-form window. The landscape was getting continuously more blank and empty as they headed out into the desert. There was nothing out there. To the normal person anyway. But Sam knew, somewhere out in this barren wasteland, there was the Decepticon base, and there was Megatron.

They were to meet Megatron out there. The great Decepticon leader refused to divulge the location of the base, even with the mutual truce that the two factions shared. It was mostly because of Sam that this "Switch Off" was even being made. The boy had decided that it was only fair that since he was bound to the gray metal warrior as much as he was to Optimus. Optimus did not approve at all, even though he knew that the boy had to have some kind of yearning to be with his other "beloved". The love in these bonds was totally unconditional, and Optimus STILL did not approve of this one bit.

Same turned to look at Optimus's holo-form, a simple, well muscled man in his early forties with cinnamon-blond colored hair. The man had a deep frown on his face, and kept his eyes completely on the road. The man had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel of his alt. form. Optimus's awful mood had been bothering Sam ever since they had left the Autobot base. "Calm down, Big Guy! Your death gaze is making me feel like I'm going to combust spontaneously!"

Optimus didn't even turn his head. "Spontaneous Combustion is only a myth among your people, Sam. I will not be fooled so easily."

Sam's lips puckered up, as if he could suck the words back into his mouth. He realized that he probably shouldn't talk at the moment. "This is foolish and dangerous…" Optimus muttered under his breath.

"Optimus, trust me, it'll be fine! He can't hurt me, you, and Ratchet, and Bumblebee all said so. It's because of the bond, remember?" Sam said rather nonchalantly. He really did believe that Megatron wouldn't pull anything.

"I know he won't hurt you, Samuel, he isn't foolish. I am worried about other things. What if he decides that he doesn't want to give you up, hm? What do you plan doing then? And Primus only knows of his deep _sexual intentions_ with you. He probably hasn't interfaced in a century." Optimus began to rant

"Hey-" Sam turned Optimus's head to face him. Instead of anger or hatred for his brother, he saw fear in the bright pools of Optimus's eyes. Sam couldn't help a small frown of pity in return.

"Please, Samuel, I…I can't lose you, like you were lost before…I couldn't save you then…" Optimus muttered.

Sam pressed his forehead against the Autobot leader's. He could feel Optimus's breath against his face. "Optimus, it will be fine. Trust me, big guy. He was absolutely fine at the meeting we had last time. He is your brother, and he is also my lov-"

"Don't finish that sentence, boy, you might regret it." Optimus whispered under his breath

Sam laughed a little. "I'm shaking" Before he closed the gap between them. He automatically felt Optimus's strong hand on the back of his head, crushing their lips together. Sam gasped as he felt his mouth invaded by Optimus's tongue.

As they split Sam looked in surprise at Optimus. "What was that?" Sam asked as he whipped his mouth of residue.

"I found that method on the internet…" Optimus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "…Did you like it?"

Sam laughed again. "Kinda…"

Optimus winked at him before speaking again "You'd better not do anything of the sort with Megatron…"

Sam raised his eyebrow "I think we both know I will. I might even like bad boys."

Optimus growled. "You know I don't approve of anything sexual. You are far too young. And Megatron is much too old."

Sam pulled a smirk on his face "Oh really? Then what did you call last night, Hm? You seemed very keen to the whole 'Me doing an older guy' thing, huh? That whole 'respect your elder thing? I think we both know that was an excuse. We both know that's just because you were too embarrassed to just come out and ask me for a blow job. Which by the way was rather odd with the whole 'metal Holo-form thing' you had going on."

Optimus laughed "I wanted our first experience together to be with my…real form." they chuckled together for a moment before Optimus's facial expression turned stone cold. Before Sam could say anything Optimus answered him "We are here."

Sam gently stroked Optimus's face. "It'll be fine. I'll be back in a few weeks."

Optimus reached into Sam's shirt, and pulled up the small necklace. It had a small button on the back, and an Autobot insignia on the front. "Remember, when or if you get in trouble, press that button"

"I know, Op, I know." Sam said, before climbing out of the cab.

Optimus immediately transformed and scooped Sam up, grunting as he did so. "Having troubles there, old-timer? Need some oil?" Megatron sneered.

Optimus growled a bit, a guttural sound that Sam had never heard. It vibrated throughout Optimus's frame and into Sam. Optimus thrust out his hand that had Sam in it. "Don't do anything you will regret, Megatron."

Sam was standing in Optimus's hand looking bravely up at the Decepticon before him. Megatron bent down slightly (Optimus is quite a bit shorter than Megatron) his movements were smooth, and…_attractive…"Bonjour, Mon Coeur, Mon Amour,-" _He twirled a clawed hand and bowed slightly, purring the words in his deep voice, as if he were taking the hand of a beautiful woman, and leveled it with Optimus's. A sharp smile broke across Megatron's…sharp face "- _Mon Ame"_

Sam couldn't help but give a girl-ish giggle as he stepped into Megatron's hand. French. Very romantic. _Very Sexy. _Megatron gently held the boy, and brought him up to eye level. Megatron chuckled again, before gently placing the boy gently on his shoulder.

Sam had nowhere else to cling, but to the side of the great mech's helm. Megatron and Optimus's stared at each other. Megatron looked as though he was trying not to laugh, a smile tugging at the side of his facial plates. "Watch yourself, Optimus, we wouldn't want to fight in front of the boy now would we?" Megatron said, the smile still tugging at his face.

Same looked back and forth between the two. Optimus just sighed, defeated. He looked up at Sam "Be careful, love." He said, before transforming, and driving away.

Megatron snorted. "I thought he would never leave." He turned to look at Sam. "Well, my new love, I guess we shall be off. After all, we wouldn't want you to get burned in this hot sun. And there is much to do"

Megatron began to walk away from the road. "Aren't you going to transform?" Sam asked, moving to sit in the crook of Megatron's neck.

"Why go to all of that effort, when my base is just a simple mile that way" Megatron pointed a clawed finger in the direction they were walking.

"Oh"

"So when you said we have a lot to do, what did you mean?" Sam said, absent-mindedly stroking a few of the cables along Megatron's neck.

Megatron smirked. "Well, you have gotten much accustomed to you and your 'Autobits'-" Sam flinched at the name "-Well you will be staying here for a while, so, you need to be able to know mechs here too. I am going to introduce you to MY solders."

* * *

Well that was the first round of the Tournament. Well now you have two options. You can present your new pairing request, OR, you can vote for this to be continued. ACTUALLY, even if you don't vote for this, I am probably going to go ahead and make a one-shot about this anyway. SO VOTE THIS ONE. Or not, your choice. Oh yeah, and I also had an odd request from someone. What would you guys think about a pairing featuring my OC Dexter? If you don't know him, his description is in my profile, and in my story The Dos and Don'ts of Living With Robots, seeing as he is in that also. Oh well then.

Oh yeah, and when Megatron was speaking French, he said My Heart, My Love, and My Soul. I thought it would fit. Optimus being the more lovy-dovy kinda guy, where Megatron is a heavy-handsome romantic. Oh well then. PEACE! btw, I stayed up all night writing this, so I couldn't really do a full blown fic. It is, seriously, 5:14am. _**5:14am. YOU HEAR THAT, ****Karasu Kagami, 5:14am. I really did stay up all night!**_ I am so tired right now, I am going to bed.


End file.
